


Sweetness and Joy

by Jain



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Community: purimgifts, Episode Tag, Episode Tag s01e04, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Harvey avoided the obvious cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



> Episode tag for 1x04 "Dirty Little Secrets".

There was no note affixed to the package, since Harvey _was_ capable of discretion. When Jessica peeled away the ribbon and wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box, however, she found a small card resting on top of a pillow of tissue paper. She thumbed it open; handwritten in silver pen. Harvey really had made a production of this.

_Jessica--_

_Sorry I couldn't make the wedding. I'm certain that you were stunning and that the entire day went smoothly, since you were in charge of it. I'd say that you should save a dance for me, except that we've both seen me dance, so instead I'll simply wish you all the best on this joyous occasion._

_Love,_  
 _Harvey_

She set the card aside and lifted the tissue paper to reveal a fluidly asymmetrical bowl in handblown red glass, just the right size for a candy dish. It was both elegant and visually interesting, and Harvey had even avoided the obvious pun of referring to her wedding as a "sweet occasion." For a belated wedding gift--and moreover one given to her mostly as a joke--it wasn't bad at all.

Jessica reboxed the bowl and placed it in a desk drawer to take home later, making a mental note to pick up a bag of caramels on the way.


End file.
